Blackmail
by colorful-POP
Summary: Stiles won't help the easy way, so Derek thinks up a new way to get him to assist him. OOCness and stubburn Stiles. Not a One-Shot anymore. Sterek-y. Continued in 'That was Unexpected'
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time I write a teen wolf fic. Be warned there will be OOCness and this is really just random so... yeah. Ps I'm not the best writer, just wanted to get this idea out, and there will probably be some spelling mistakes. This is unbeta'd, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf and believe that if I did sterek would have happened by now.**

* * *

"No."

Was this seriously happening right now? Was Stiles really saying 'no' to Derek freakin' Hale?

"What do you mean, no?" Who does this kid think he is? Where does he get off thinking he has a choice?

"I _mean_ no, as in, no way am I helping you." Stated a very smug looking Stiles Stillinski. A boy who really must hate his life, if he's really pushing Derek the way he is. Derek clenched and unclenched his fists, which were itching to make contact with the boys stupid face.

"Stiles. I'm not **asking** you to hel- assist me, I'm **telling **you to." Derek was speaking through clenched teeth. And he was slowly moving away from his spot next to Stiles window - which doubled as an entrance into the boys room- and began approaching the teen standing next to his bed. Stiles took in Derek's words and glared at him. He knew the werewolf was closing in on him, but he would hold his ground, even if he was scared of what the older, stronger and just down right bigger man would do.

"Derek, you can't order me around! I'm not part of your pack!" Stiles was flailing his arms about, punctuating his every word. By now Derek was standing in front of him, he could feel the heat coming from the taller man. Derek flashed Stiles his red eyes and smirked as he looked down on him.

"Oh, but, aren't you?" Stiles began to think about what Derek said but he shook away the thought.

"No! I belong to Scott- or, no, to Scott's pack." Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and lowered his head down to be level with Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm not asking for much, just do this one thing." He was tightening his grip on Stiles shoulder as he spoke. Stiles pulled away from Derek's grasp and pressed his legs against the edge of his bed.

"No Derek, and anyways, why do you think I'd be able to do this. I'm not a computer wiz, that's Danny." Derek gave Stiles an unimpressed look.

"I know you did it for Scott last year." He said with a shrug.

"WHAt!" The pitch in Stiles voice was higher than what Derek was comfortable with.

"H-How did you find out? Does anyone else know? Does the school know? oh my god, they do, don't they? Of course they do! Oh my god!" Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm so getting expelled.." Stiles let himself go limp and fall back onto his mattress.

"No one else knows Stiles, stop acting like an idiot." Stiles looked up at Derek in disbelief.

"So how did you find out?" Derek shrugged again and walked in front of Stiles.

"I have my ways Stillinski. Now, go do it again, but for me." Stiles shot back up into a sitting position.

"No Derek."

"Stiles I need my pack to stick together a-"

" I don't care!" Derek growled and moved so fast Stiles yelped when the wolf was suddenly in his face. Derek had Stiles pinned beneath him on the bed and was straddling his hips.

"You're gonna do it, Stiles." Stiles took in their position and flushed.

"D-Derek! What the hell, man! W-What if Scott comes in, like right now. This looks really wro-" Stiles was cut off by Derek lowering himself flush onto him.

"W-What are you doing!"

"Are you going to put them together or not Stiles?" Stiles shook his head furiously.

"No and you can't make me!" Derek looked him in the eyes and grinned. Before Stiles could even think about what could be going on in Derek's mind, he was lowering his head near the crook of Stiles's neck.

"Oh my god! You're gonna kill me! Look man, I thought we were past this, I-I mean come o-" Stiles was once again cut off by Derek. Just that this time Derek was nipping at his neck. Stiles flushed even more, if that was even possible, he felt jolts of electricity shoot through his body when Derek started licking the spots he bit on Stiles pale neck. Stiles let out a very 'manly' whimper, and was only snapped out of his haze by the sound of a camera and a flash. A second later Derek was off him.

"Now," Started Derek.

"Unless you want Scott or even maybe the entire school to see this picture, You're going to do what ever I tell you to do." Derek flashed him a cheshire smile and walked towards the window. Before jumping out he looked back at Stiled who was still on his bed.

"Get to it Stiles, you don't want anyone to know you're sleeping with a criminal do you?" Derek shot him a wink before he hopped out of the window.

Stiles let everything sink in before he began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"F- MY LIIFE!" After he was done and his throat felt raw he got up and walked to his computer, where he hacked the school site and changed around the schedules belonging to Erica, Boyd and Isaac, making it so that they had every class together except Physical Ed. After he was done Stiles shut down his computer and threw himself back onto his bed.

Then he heard his phone go off. He blindly reached for it and saw he had a text from an unknown number. Stiles opened it and was shocked to see a very... 'provacative'- actually just down right hot- picture of him and Derek on his bed. Under the picture he read '_we'll talk more tomorrow_'. This is something he can never let get out.

**THE END-**

* * *

**I think this is just gunna be a one shot, any reviews? and please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was thinking I wanted to add more after reading the comments and then I thought of something to write one or two more chapters around. Enjoy! Un-beta'd, probably some spelling mistakes you've been warned! (Sorry I suck)**

* * *

Stiles woke to the sound of his alarm. He had had the weirdest dream about Derek, or well at least he hoped it was a dream. Still, Stiles isn't sure it happened, but it's not like he can go up to Derek and be like 'oh hey Derek just wanted to know if you really took a frisky picture of us on my bed looking like we were getting down and dirty and are planning on using it to blackmail me.' No, that would just be- no.

His phone! Of course! The evidence would be in the text message, if there was one. Stiles wished more than anything that this had all just been a dream- mostly.

Stiles frantically searched for his phone and couldn't find it for the life of him, so of course he just began to feel even more panicked. He started searching through his drawers and slamming the cabinets. He was making so much noise he didn't notice his dad just about run into his room.

"Stiles? What's wrong." Stiles did not jump, no he was just tired of standing on his feet and wanted to see if he could maybe float… and- yeah, he jumped.

"W-What do you mean wrong? Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, never been better pop. I'm very okay, perfect really, okey dokey, sm-"

"Stiles!" Stiles looked back towards his father and started shifting awkwardly. The sheriff shook his head and leaned against the door frame.

"What are you looking for Stiles?" The man was speaking slowly, trying to calm his son down before he shot up into the air and exploded. Stiles turned to fully look at his dad.

"My phone." His father nodded and gave his room a once over as he pushed himself away from the door frame. Stiles was walking towards him, waving his arms around uselessly when his father slithered past him.

"You're not gonna find it, I mean it's a jungle in h-" Stiles had just settled into the same exact position his father had been in when his dad hovered over his bed, lifted up the covers and, oh what a surprise, found his phone. Stiles was just trying to grasp how his father had done that when the sheriff passed him his device all the while giving him a look that Stiles had branded as his dad's 'girl please' look and walked back down the stairs.

He was still stuck on stupid when he heard his fathers' voice again.

"If you don't start getting ready, you're going to be late for school, kid." That's when Stiles realized it was a Monday and threw his head back in frustration.

"BLEEEEHH!"

"Let's go, hop to it." Stiles forgot all about his initial dilemma and started his usual morning routine.

* * *

It was second period at the time. Scott was sitting next to him and had been staringat Stiles since they first met up in the morning, and it was starting to make his skin crawl. He huffed and looked at his best friend.

"What!" Scott flinched and stayed silent for another minute. Stiles raised an eyebrow and turned to fully face him.

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Asked a very confused looking Scott, Stiles did a double take and started sniffing his shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" Scott raised his arm and did a spreading motion in front of Stiles body.

"His smell is all over your person bro." That's when he remembered, so... it wasn't a dream.

* * *

At lunch Stiles had walked straight to their table zombie style -okay maybe not straight to his table, he got a pudding cup and some curly fries first. But he did all that _zombie_ style-. With Scott right on his tail, because after their exchange of words Stiles had stayed silent the rest of the morning. When he finally sat down Scott took the seat across from him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stiles looked up at him and shook his head. Scott let out a frustrated groan.

"What's going on?" Stiles didn't have to look up from his tray to know that Allison had now joined them, he raised his head anyways and almost **almost** jumped when he saw Lydia and Danny there too, what the hell? Allison must have noticed his confusion.

"Me, Lydia and Danny are working on a presentation together for next period," she said and shot him a shy smile. Stiles nodded his head in understanding and got back to his fries.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" asked Allison.

"I don't know! He won't tell me." Scott glared at him.

"He must just be depressed since he isn't gettin' any." There was only one douche bag who would say that.

"Jackson!" Exclaimed Allison.

"Well it's probably true, he must be sexually frustrated." Stated Lydia in a matter of fact way.

"Lydia..." Whispered Danny.

"Ha! Stiles finally realized how sad his sex life is?" Stiles looked up just in time to see Erica flip her hair and join them at the table, followed by Isaac and Boyd who were snickering as they took a seat. That was it!

"I am not sexually frustrated!" Exclaimed Stiles as he slammed his plastic spoon on the table. Everyone broke out into a laughing fit. Stiles shot Scott a dirty look.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry man, but we all know you aren't really getting any kind of action." Some best friend he was.

"Stiles don't feel bad, you'll find someone." Said Danny. That just caused the others to laugh even more. Stiles shot glares at everyone sitting at table.

"Really even you Allison." Stiles pointed accusingly at her with his spoon and she looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." Said Allison, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And I'll have you all know, I get plenty!" Fought Stiles.

"I call bullshit!" Shouted Jackson.

"Oh really!" They were having a stare off.

"Does no one here believe I get any!" Yelled a very upset Stiles. It was quiet for all of two minutes before everyone let out a collective.

"Nope." Stiles gaped and dropped his head. Then he got an idea, a very **very** stupid idea.

"I can prove it!" Everyone gave him a doubtful look as he pulled out his phone.

"Showing us a picture of a naked chick is not proof." Spit Boyd. Stiles looked up from his phone and growled at him -but he sounded just about as threatening as a cashew- he continued to look through his messages. Stiles clicked on the first one, took a deep breath and flushed as he scanned the picture.

"Y-you know what? Forget it." He moved to put his phone away when he heard the snide laughs coming from Erica and Jackson and he was angry all over again.

"Fuck it!" He yelled out before he turned his phone around and all of them were staring at the picture with bugged out eyes and slack jaws.

"Oh my-"

"What the-"

"That's hot!"

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"It really is."

"Danny!"

"Allison look away!"

"...Um-"

"I didn't kno-"

"No way!"

"Miguel!"

"Who's Miguel?"

'You're ga-"

"...that looks like porn.."

"Is that like incest!"

"Derek's your brother!"

'Derek?"

"This is from last night!"

"What the actual-"

"I'm confused."

Everyone looked up at Stiles cherry red face.

"Since when?"

Stiles chuckled nervously and carded his hand through his buzz cut hair as he sunk lower and lower into his seat.

"Eheh..heh,"

What the hell did he just do?

* * *

**So you've made it this far. Sorry if it sucked.**

**Any feed back? Please review. NO FLAMES!**

**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! But it's not the last one. So, just enjoy. Ps thanx for all your reviews!**

**'**_Stiles thoughts'_

* * *

"Well?" Scott was upset, how could Stiles be 'involved' with his enemy? Doesn't he know he hates him? Does he even care? What kind of friend does that?

"Why should I tell you guys?" Replied Stiles. _'Damn, damn, shit. Derek is going to kill me! Though, actually he can't, this is his fault. He's the one who took the picture, so I should be mad at him! I mean like rea_-' Stiles was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Boyd's voice.

"Stillinski. How good are you with computers?" _'What does that have to do with anything?_' Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm pretty good. Why?" Boyd smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"That explains it. It's a photo shop, though I don't know how you got that picture of Derek." Boyd's comment was met with a chorus of 'yeah's and 'must be true's. Stiles felt flustered, these people just don't want to believe someone could actually find him sexually attractive!

"Why would I photo shop a picture of me with **Derek**, of all people?" He asked. Erica glared at him.

"Because you're a weird kind of perv." Jackson guffawed and nodded in agreement. Erica grinned and leaned over the table.

"I mean, why would he go for that," She said motioning towards his body.

"When he could easily have this?" She pointed at herself and raised a cocky eyebrow. Stiles glanced at her nonchalantly and slumped back into his chair.

'I don't know Erica why don't you ask him? I guess he just thinks I'm better than you." Stiles started to smile when he saw Erica fuming. He proceeded to fumble with his phone. Deciding he might as well add Derek to his contacts because well, YOLO. He chuckled as he added him under 'Pervy Wolf'. He deserves that, when he finished and pocketed his phone he was a little surprised to see the entire table looking at him. He must of blocked their talking out.

"Umm... what?" Said Stiles intelligently. Lydia scoffed and Scott just shook his head.

"I **_said_** it can't be true. Because you know I don't like him and that he hates me. So you wouldn't get involved with him." Scott sounded confident and for some reason that irked Stiles. He roughly shoved a handful of curly fries into his mouth and chewed them just as violently. When he was done he rested his elbows on the table and held his head as he looked at Scott.

"Yes, I know you don't like him. And it's a fact that he really doesn't like you. But I actually don't care and I'm really sleeping with him." The entire table gaped at him and Stiles quickly brushed them off. If he didn't step up like that they wouldn't believe him.

Allison put a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder and looked back at Stiles.

"Stiles, you don't have to l-" She was quickly interrupted when Stiles' phone went off and he almost fell from his chair after he saw who was calling. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap!_' Stiles took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"H-hi! Dude!" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hello Stiles." The entire table's attention was on him.

"W-what's up?"

"Can you guess where I am Stiles?" Stiles started fumbling with the hem of his plaid shirt.

"At the grocery store?" He chuckled.

"No. Stand up and look towards the parking lot Stiles."

"umm, I rather not. You know? My leg hurts and if I stand, I'll put pressure on it and if I put pressu-"

"Stiles." He knew that was a warning. Stiles huffed in defeat and did as he had been told. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw a certain someone leaning against a black camaro. Stiles wore a crooked smile and gave a weak wave in the person's direction.

"Heh, hey Derek." Everyone at the table was soon looking in the same direction he was. Derek waved back at him.

"Can you come out here real quick? I want to talk to you." Stiles fumbled with his shirt buttons.

"I rather n-"

"Do you want **me** to go in **there**, to talk?" Stiles frantically shook his head.

"No, no. I'll be out in a second." He picked up his backpack, his pudding cup and didn't spare the table a glance. Which is probably why he didn't notice when he was followed.

* * *

**So, you've made it this far. Review? Ps sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God, worst weekend ever! I haven't updated not because I've been busy, no and not because I didn't feel like it, of course not. But, those derks at time warner cable cut my internet and stuff! Nobody wanted to pay it and so I couldn't write. Anyways here's the next chap. hope you like! I was told I should be more PositivE about my writing and I'm trying. But I want to do better!**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Now this really wasn't what Derek was expecting. Wait, who's he kidding, this is almost exactly what he expected. He knew that Stiles would somehow let it slip about the picture. He just expected him to have told Scott and Scott only and then explained that Derek had just taken it to try and get him to do whatever he wanted. He hadn't really expected him to show all the other teens too. But no matter, he'll just have to find another way to keep Stiles under his thumb.

And he just got an idea.

He listened in on them for a little while longer before he decided it was time to start and pulled out his phone.

"Hello Stiles."

* * *

Derek watched as Stiles turned and exited the lunch room with the group of teens hot on his trail. '_This is going to be fun'. _Derek grinned and waited for Stiles to reach the exit. When the kid came through the swinging doors Derek could see that the others were close by and he was sure the wolves would be listening in. He quickly wiped away any expression from his face and watched as Stiles stiffened and his heart rate picked up. He was nervous, but he continued to walk towards Derek slowly. When they were only a foot away Stiles flashed Derek a cheeky smile.

"Heey, Derek." He dragged out his words trying to fill the silent parking lot. Derek pushed himself up, off of his car and looked down at Stiles. Stiles didn't have time to think about what was happening because before he knew it Derek had switched their positions-well this isn't really anything new. He had Stiles trapped. To his back was Derek's car, to his sides were Derek's arms and pressed against his front was Derek himself.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was low and just shy of sounding like a growl. Stiles was sure Derek was going to kill him, yep he was going to kill him. So he had the right to be surprised when Derek looked down at him and kissed him. Like kissed him, kissed him! Okay maybe it was just a peck on the cheek but that's still a kiss! Derek moved away from Stiles the slightest bit and watched as Stiles face changed to a light pink color.

"Are you ready?" Asked Derek. Stiles pursed his lips.

"Umm... what? What are you talking about?" Derek huffed out a breath but there was a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Stiles was still confused.

"Go where?" Derek shrugged.

"For a ride. I mean, isn't this your lunch period?" Stiles nodded, and so did Derek as he took another step away from Stiles.

"Then let's go." With that Derek walked to the other side of the car and slipped into the driver's seat. Stiles hesitated before opening his door. He was about to get in but stopped when he heard the doors leading to the school being pushed open.

"Stiles don't even think about getting in that car." It was Scott and the others. Frankly Stiles didn't know they had been there. But that was beside the point.

"What?" Who did Scott think he was telling him what to do? Scott walked down the stairs and the remaining teens stayed at the door.

"You are not getting in that car." Elaborated Scott.

"Why does that sound like a threat?" Stiles held on to the open door of the car and defiantly looked on towards Scott.

"Because it is one." Scott stopped in front of Stiles and it wasn't hard to see he was flashing his golden eyes to try and get Stiles to submit to him, but Stiles wasn't backing down. Instead he shot Scott a glare and stood taller.

"And what exactly are you threatening to do?" Scott looked at Stiles and shook his head.

"Stiles, you cannot be with him. He'll kill you! He's dangerou-" Stiles started laughing and hard. So hard his ribs hurt and Scott was getting more and more angry.

"And what? you're not? Um did you forget? That of the two of you **you're **the one who tried to kill me!" Stiles bumped Scott in the chest and since he wasn't expecting it Scott stumbled back.

"Stiles," Scott started. But Stiles wasn't done.

"Scott how could you- just you- you- you're such a hypocrite!" Surprisingly unlike in his many other arguments Stiles didn't start flailing his hands to punctuate his point, he was way past that.

"Stiles SHUT UP!" Scott wasn't thinking straight when he forcefully pushed Stiles against the car. He wasn't in control. He watched as Stiles fell down to the floor and tried to calm down before reaching out to him.

"Stiles! Stiles I'm sor-" But before he could apologize he was sliding across the parking lot and Derek was standing between him and Stiles.

"Don't touch him." Warned Derek, and Scott was Derek's fault! He must be the one turning Stiles against him, Of course!

"Derek stay out of it!" Scott stood up and found himself being embraced by Allison. He looked down at her and she appeared to be worried. By the time he looked back up Stiles was getting into the passenger's seat and Derek was sliding back into the drivers.

"Stiles," Called Scott. Stiles hesitated before turning his head to look back at him. '_T__his'll work. It has to,' _thought Scott when their eyes met.

"Stiles if you leave with him. You leave the pack, I'm not going to be there for you." Scott took in a breath and held it. Stiles dipped his head from side to side as he contemplated what that meant. Finally he looked back at Scott again.

"So nothing's really changing, Scott. You haven't been there for me in a long time. Not since you 'fell in love' and decided you didn't need me." With that said Stiles slammed the door shut and looked down at the palms of his hands.

"Drive." Derek started his car without a word. Stiles looked at him through glossy eyes and sniffed before he chuckled.

"Thanks." Derek only nodded before speeding out of the lot and away from the school.

This wasn't at all what he had been expecting. His plans always went to shit.

* * *

Scott exhaled, releasing a shaky breath before falling to his knees.

"What did I do?" Allison stayed silent and held him, there was nothing she could say that would comfort him.

The others stood at the door in complete shock, because Scott and Stiles never fight. Never. What's going to happen now?

* * *

**Sorry for the random drama, I just... I don't know. If I want to write an actual story it'll need some SHABANG. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel like a hypocrite. So I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter. Enjoy! Some OOCness at it's best here. Unbeta'd sorry if there are too many mistakes and I'm not the best at switching between PoVs. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Derek?" Stiles looked up from his hands and over to the man behind the wheel. He shifted in his seat before he began speaking again.

"So I'm guessing you already know about our status as a couple, right?" Stiles gave an awkward chuckle and let it die down when it was obvious Derek wasn't planning on joining in. He sighed and crashed his head into the dashboard. Derek chose then to speak.

"Why are you so stupid?" Stiles shot up and gaped at him.

"You're so mean!" Derek shrugged and kept watching the road as Stiles started flailing around in his seat.

"H-how am I stupid?" Derek looked over at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and proceeded to give him a once over. Stiles huffed in frustration and turned to look out of his window.

"Where are we even going? Are you planning on kidnapping me? Because, you know my dad's the sheriff and he'll look for me. Plus my best frie-" Stiles brain caught up with the vomit exiting his mouth and he stopped talking. Scott isn't his best friend anymore; he made it obvious that he was breaking all ties with Stiles. But up his then! He's not gonna find anyone who can even come close to being as good a friend as Stiles was. So, it's actually just Scott's loss.

Stiles became so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Derek pulled the car over and sat watching him. When he _did_ realize he started looking around to see where they were and he spotted a diner, but not just any diner, no. It was the kind that made you feel like you've some how gone back in time to the 60's.

"Oh my god." Stiles looked over at the diner with an unreadable expression and Derek suddenly felt tense. Was this a bad idea? And suddenly Stiles was practically trying to rip his seat belt strap out of its buckle. Which only caused him to get tangled up. How exactly he did that? Derek didn't know. But he had to reach over and save the kid from himself when he began to choke.

"What is wrong with you?" Stiles finally caught his breath and looked over at Derek.

"Many, many things babe." Before Derek could do anything Stiles exited the car and proceeded to run to the entrance of the diner.

"Well, okay then." Derek got out of the car and went after the over active teen.

* * *

Stiles plopped down into a booth at one of the corners of the place, where he felt it would be more private and comfortable. He had already began to look over the menu when he was joined by Derek who sat across from him. Stiles immediately dropped his menu and beamed at Derek, who quickly became uncomfortable after about 10 seconds. He glared at Stiles and growled low in his chest.

"What." He snapped. Stiles smile only became larger and Derek could tell his cheeks stung. Stiles put his hands on the table and leaned back in his seat.

"What? What? What? What!" Derek dropped his head onto the table and could still _feel_ Stiles watching him. He was ready to reach over and strangle him, when the teen spoke.

"Derek seriously, this place is so cool! How did you even know about it? Well, anyways it doesn't matter. But you totally should have told me about it before! Like come on, this place is too amazing!" Praised Stiles. Then he began looking over his menu again, cheesy smile and all.

* * *

"Stiles? I think we should go." Stiles looked up from his strawberry smoothie and whined.

"Why? Do you have something you need to do?" Derek looked over at him with a bland face.

"Stiles, we've been here for about 2 hours. Don't you need to get back to school?" Stiles again pulled away from his straw and this time he was giving Derek a pleading look.

"Come on Derek, I don't **want** to go back. Plus school's gonna be over in like one or two hours anyways. So like seriously what's the point? and please don't take me there." Derek sighed and stole one of Stiles curly fries. Which earned him a glare that was not in any way effective.

"Fine, we'll just stay here and you can keep stuffing your face." Stiles lit up and he took a giant bite out of his burger.

"You love it." Derek rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything.

* * *

Stiles jumped into the driver's seat of Derek's car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek stood at the driver's side of the car and made it so that Stiles couldn't close the door. the teen started bouncing in the seat.

"Oh come on Derek please!" He clapped his hands together and pushed out his bottom lip. Derek scoffed and watched Stiles.

"Are you seriously giving me puppy dog eyes?" But he still smiled and threw the car keys at Stiles none the less. He closed the car door and went around to the passenger's side.

"Let's go." Stiles pumped his fist in victory but it was short lived because his fist met with the roof of the car.

"Oww!" Derek rolled his eyes and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Just drive." stiles pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road, when he suddenly jerked the car to a stop. Derek lurched forward and sent Stiles a death glare.

'What is it?" Stiles wore a sheepish grin when he looked over at Derek.

"Remember how you drove here?" Derek nodded.

"Well, I don't know how to get back."

"So what? Do you want **me** to drive? Because you just said-" Stiles started violently shaking his head.

"No! Oh god no. I just... can you give me directions?" Derek took a calming breath and grit his teeth.

"Sure." Stiles creepy smile from when they were in the diner was back. Yippee.

* * *

They had been driving around for about forty five minutes.

"Stiles! In what world is that a left? I said left! Go back!" It had originally taken Derek 10 minutes to get them to the diner.

"Stop yelling at me! I just need to turn back around!" Derek was seconds away from jumping out of the car.

"This is a one way street Stiles, you can't do that." He was thinking about how much it would hurt and how long it would take him to heal.

"Says who? We're the only ones here!" It wouldn't be too bad, he'd live.

"Fine, just do it then. But you're breaking the law."

"Go preach to someone who gives a thumb." Derek's train of thought suddenly crashed.

'What?" Stiles was repeatedly confusing the crap out of Derek.

"What?"Mimicked Stiles and Derek shook his head.

"Never mind." Stiles shrugged and focused on doing a U-turn.

"Derek have you ever robbed banks or done like house robbery's and stuff?" Was Stile seriously asking him that? The look on his face told Derek that yes, he was.

"No Stiles, I haven't and what the hell makes you think I have?" Stiles started drumming a beat on the steering wheel as he took the original left Derek had told him to follow.

"Well, how did you pay the bill? I mean I don't think you have a job." Derek motioned for Stiles to take a right.

"Actually, I do have a job." Stiles was surprised and he found it hard to believe. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and took in Stiles expression.

"You can believe that I rob banks but not that I have an honest job?" Stiles nodded.

"Pretty much." Said Stiles pursing his lips and furrowing his brows.

"So wait, what **do **you work in. Are you like a firefighter? Or do you do sports? No wait! Are you a model?" Derek smirked.

"You really think I would become a model? You know, I actually **have** self respect Stiles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They had driven into familiar grounds and Stiles knew where to go from there. Derek shrugged.

'I don't think models have morals." He stated, Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'What? You know, **I** was planning on maybe becoming a model. I think I qualify, I'm good to look at, don't you agree darling." Derek smiled.

"Of course you qualify, you're only missing a few things." Stiles smiled wide.

"Really? What am I missing?" Derek looked up to the roof of the car and thought it over.

"Well you already have the no morals thing down, you only need to gain some **actual** good looks." Stiles stopped the car in front of his house and grinned. He stepped out of it and watched Derek slide over to the driver's seat.

"Thanks for the date, Dere bear." Derek made a face and Stiles laughed.

"You're welcome Stiley Wiley." It was Stiles' turn to make a face.

"Wow, look at us 'flirting'. We're like a real couple." Derek stopped. There was a familiar scent at the front of Stiles house, but it was one that didn't belong.

"That's probably because we are." Stiles gave Derek a confused look and Derek dipped his head towards his house. Stiles turned around and saw Scott at his front door. And he immediately started cursing up a storm, internally.

"I guess I should go." He didn't want Derek to go, he actually enjoyed hanging out with him but he couldn't avoid Scott.

"What if I need you?" Asked Stiles. Derek looked up and saw he was sporting a playful grin again. He reached out and took Stiles's hand and could hear Scott growling from where he stood at the door.

"Don't worry. If you need me just... shout." Derek was having just as much fun messing with Scott as Stiles was. Stiles hummed.

"Goodbye kiss then?" Derek didn't know if he was serious but something inside himself told him to go for it.

Stiles knew Scott was seething at his door step, and he was enjoying the feeling it gave him. 'Goodbye kiss then?' the words left his mouth before he knew it and he didn't expect Derek to give him one. He was surprised when he felt pressure on his lips. He instinctively pushed forward and soon they both parted, but he couldn't look Derek in the face so he turned his head down and shuffled his feet.

"Well, bye then!" He quickly stepped away from the car and only looked up to give an awkward wave when he heard the car pull away. He realized how fast his heart was going and tried to calm down. Derek freakin' Hale just kissed him, but this time he seriously really kissed him. On the LIPS! For some strange reason he contemplated starting a blog.

Stiles was so out of it he walked right pass Scott and into his house. Where he was met with his father standing in his path, arms crossed. He looked back at the door and saw Scott doing the same thing.

"What?" What the hell was going on? Stiles was really confused and his dad's blank face was no help.

"Since when have you been having sex with Derek Hale, Stiles?" Stiles jaw dropped. What the hell.

"W-what?" The sheriff shook his head and gave him the usual look.

"Scott already told me." Answered his father. Stiles whipped around and looked at Scott.

"What the hell man! Why the fuck would you do that?" Stiles heard his father cough behind him.

"Stiles watch your words." He scolded. Scott glared at Stiles and moved forward.

"I had to." Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh and took a step towards Scott.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure you didn't." They were standing about an inch apart. Scott again tried to intimidate Stiles and make him submit, but was suddenly hit by a wave of _Derek. _It was like if Stiles had bathed in his smell. He stepped away and grimaced.

Stiles took that as an opening and he shoved Scott. Which was something Scott really wasn't expecting Stiles to do, at least not in front of his dad, and he fell back and crashed into the front door.

"Stiles." His dad sounded surprised.

"An eye for an eye, right Scott?" Scott got back up and brushed off imaginary dust.

"Stiles what's wrong with you? Is it him? He's turning you against me! You would never do this-"

"Get out." Scott froze when he heard Stiles.

"What?" Whispered Scott. Stiles stood stiffly and his father dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of my house Scott." Scott scoffed.

"Are you being serious right now? Stiles, it's me. The same Scott who's been your best friend for all those years. Your gonna let this guy get between us now?" Scott took one step forward and Stiles moved back until he was pressed against his father and using him for support.

"Scott stop blaming Derek! and stop lying, you **know** you're not the same. Because the old Scott didn't toss me aside every chance he got to be with a girl, he didn't spend hours bitching to me about how hard it is to be Mr. Popular and he would actually give a shit about me. Do you know how many times I've almost died Scott?" The sheriff felt he had to stop him there.

"Wait, Stiles what are you talking about?" He asked. Stiles didn't speak and went to the kitchen, leaving Scott and his dad alone.

"Stiles! We have to tal-" Persisted Scott.

"Scott I'm sorry but I think you should go home. You kids can talk at school tomorrow but right now I need to have a chat with my son." Scott hesitated before nodding and going over to the living room where he picked up his school bag. On his way to the front door he caught a glimpse of Stiles, he averted his eyes and looked to the floor.

"Good night son." Called the sheriff. Scott nodded before walking out of the house, around the corner and out of sight.

With a heavy sigh Stiles's dad closed the door and slowly walked to the kitchen, where Stiles was leaning over the island eating a pudding cup.

"Hey... since when have we had pudding?" Stiles looked up, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I got this from school today." Said Stiles.

"How come you can eat pudding?" The sheriff felt cheated. Stiles had prohibited him from eating the stuff, claiming it was too unhealthy yet here he was eating it.

"Dad-" Oh god.

"No. Give it." Stiles jolted up and pulled his pudding cup against his chest.

"No! Dad It has too much sugar!" But his dad was already moving towards Stiles, he came at him from the left and Stiles quickly ran to the other side of the island.

"Stiles."

"It's not healthy!"

"Then why are you eating it!"

"Because I can!"

"Aaaargh!" Stiles and his dad began running around the kitchen.

"Give me the pudding."

"No!" Stiles' dad ran faster than he had before and Stiles tried to scarf down all the pudding, when it was suddenly snatched away from him.

"Dad!"

"No!"

"Give it back!"

"Never!" With that Stiles chased his dad past the living room and into the hall when the grown ass man locked himself in the bathroom.

"Da-ad!" Stiles began banging on the door, unable to suppress his laughter.

"Sti-iles." His dad echoed.

"You're so immature." Answered Stiles.

"Bite me." They both went silent and the only thing Stiles could hear was the repeated noise of the metal spoon hitting the plastic cup. In less than a minute the door swung open and his father walked out.

"Really dad?" Stiles looked at the empty pudding cup and snorted.

"I'm not proud of what I did." Stiles chuckled and cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm not going to say you can't go out with Derek. I trust him. Just... no sex, you're still a minor." Stiles watched as his father went over to the living room and threw himself down on the couch.

"What do you mean you trust him?" Since when did his dad trust someone he once thought was a murderer?

"I mean he has my trust."

"Ha ha, seriously though. Why?" Stiles sat on the arm of the couch near his dad as the man began flipping through channels.

"Well Stiles, in my line of work you kind of **have** to trust your co-workers." Stiles sputtered and fell off the couch.

"What?" He screeched. That's Derek's new job? He's a cop? Wow, that-that's kind of hot, Derek in a uniform. It wasn't the best color but he could still work it. Stiles' dad gave him a look.

"Ewww! You look like you're thinking dirty thoughts." Stiles wanted to choke on air and die.

"Dad I wasn't! I-I..." He threw his arms up in the air and tried to convince his dad he wasn't dirty minded, but to no avail. He couldn't deny fact.

"Whatever. I have to go to work." The sheriff stood from his seat and grabbed his jacket.

"Be safe." Shouted Stiles from his spot on the floor.

"Yep." The sheriff was almost out the door when Stiles spoke again.

"Tell Derek I said hi!" His dad let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah." When Stiles heard the door shut he got off the floor and walked up the stairs to his room.

Stiles had barely gotten through the door before he was suddenly being shoved into it. He looked at who was doing the shoving and was met with a familiar set of orange eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Erica?" He breathed. She gave him a wolfish smile and dragged him into his room where he saw Isaac sitting on his bed and Boyd on his computer chair.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Stiles. Isaac looked away from the ball of rubber bands he had been playing with and towards Stiles and Erica.

"We just want to talk to you." Said Isaac. Then he stood up, the ball in his hands. A squeak to his right let Stiles know that Boyd had stood up as well.

"About you and our Alpha." Boyd looked at Erica and she let go of Stiles. Erica moved back and stood between the other two, all three werewolves stood side by side in front of Stiles.

"What are your intentions with Derek?" The three spoke in sync.

"What?"

* * *

**Reviews? No flames. And I actually like Scott I mean I don't hate him too much, sorry for all the bashing. This story is really random.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason I added a random cute stiles and Sherriff S. moment is because everyone is making fics where the sherriff hits him and that just gets me all sad and upset, because the sheriff would never hurt Stiles! So blerg.**

**Oh, and I had gotten some constructive criticism and I'm grateful for it. I kind of knew I was doing something wrong and I'm trying to get better at writing so I'm hoping to make progress. Thanks for liking my totally random story!**

* * *

Allison had been typing away on her computer trying to complete her chemistry assignment when she heard a thud coming from behind her. She didn't so much as twitch, because really, she was used to it by now. But she did pick up the pace, quickly adding a few words before turning around in her chair.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked, pushing stray hairs behind her ear. She searched her boyfriend's face and it became obvious that he did something wrong, he plopped onto her bed and looked down at his lap. She sighed and turned back towards her computer. Allison shut off her screen and got up to sit next to Scott on her bed, giving him her undivided attention.

"What did you do." She wanted to see how she could help. Scott still wouldn't speak and so she gently placed her hand on his leg, when he looked up at her she gave him a reassuring smile. Scott looked back down, but he still spoke.

"I-I think I just made it worse." Even to his own ears Scott sounded defeated. It's just, he never thought he would lose Stiles, they were always together. Through thick and thin, and in all honesty it almost scared him to know how much he really needed his best friend. He felt lost without him.

"Scott, look at me." Allison knew very well that Scott felt incomplete without Stiles, it was obvious. When her boyfriend finally gave her his attention she took a calming breath.

"Scott what did you do? How did you make it worse?" Scott shrugged.

"I told his dad about him and Derek." He didn't think Stiles would react the way he did. Well, actually he hadn't thought about how Stiles would react at all, or feel for that matter. He had just believed that Stiles' dad would tell him he couldn't see Derek. And because he knew Stiles already felt bad enough keeping so many secrets from his dad he wouldn't want to keep another like being with this guy. Scott had been hoping to get Stiles to leave Derek that way. And now that he sat down and though about it he realized how wrong he was.

"I'm being such a dick." He breathed out and Allison chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." Scott looked back up at her and gaped.

"What? How could you say that?" Allison snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Scott, you're kind of being a hypocrite." Scott thought about those words, remembering that Stiles had pretty much said the same thing but he didn't find it to be true. He shot Allison a confused look.

"I'm not being a hypocrite! What if one day he loses control and Stiles is right there? He'll hurt him Allison." Allison gave a timid smile and she took hold of Scott's hands.

"Scott. Why do you think he can hurt Stiles?" She wanted him to understand.

"Because! He's a werewolf." Scott replied in a way that spoke 'isn't it obvious?' Allison nodded.

"Okay. Now, why do my parents not trust you and think you can hurt me?" Scott faltered before answering.

"Because... I'm... a werewolf." Allison slowly stroked his palms as she saw Scott was finally realizing how unfair he was being.

"So do you get why it isn't right for you to not let them just be together?" Scott nodded and before anything else could be said he shot up and walked towards the window.

"Scott-" Allison stood up and Scott turned to look at her.

"I have to go talk to Derek." He sounded determined. Allison only quirked her lips and moved back to sit at her computer. She sat and watched as Scott exited her room and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever! I'm going to try to update again as soon as possible. But I barely get time to use the computer. My family is full of jerk faces. This was written in like 10 minutes and that's why it's not too good. Ps I always thought werewolf was spelled with an 'a'. Learn something new every day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm not dead… sorry for not updating in like two weeks. But hey I'm almost done! Thumbs up for that right? Anyways, yeah this random ass story is coming to an end soon. This chap is a little longer than my others. And again sorry for disappearing :C ( That's a sad face.)**

* * *

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Exclaimed Stiles. Erica flipped her hair and cocked her hip.

"We just need to know, are you only with him for sex?" She was blunt and got straight to the point. Isaac looked over at her, with bugged out eyes.

"Well that's one way to ask." Said Boyd. Stiles couldn't help but crack a smile at the three of them.

"Why do you care?" He asked as he leaned against the wall of his room. Isaac fiddled with his jacket sleeves and looked down at his shoes.

"Well he's the closest thing I-**we** have to family. Of course we care." He stuttered. Out of the three betas Isaac was officially the one that confused Stiles the most. At school he's arrogant, full of himself, tough, he acts like the complete opposite of what he really is, which is in one word; scared. Not to say that Boyd and Erica aren't but they have _one _personality. Really all three of them were almost as emotionally constipated as their alpha, he'd have to sit down with the entire pack and have a chat because Stiles could see them all getting along. That is if he doesn't annoy them to a point of them killing him.

"And I suggest you tell us the truth." Erica interrupted Stiles' thoughts. The she-wolf tapped her foot and examined her claws.

"Or what? You're gunna turn me into a Stiles-kabob?" Joked the teen. Erica dropped her hand and gave him a mock smile.

"No, but Derek's been teaching us a few 'tricks'. If we listen to your heart we can tell if you're lying or not." The worried looks exchanged between Boyd and Isaac went unnoticed by Erica but not by Stiles. They obviously haven't gotten the whole thing down, Stiles took in that tid-bit of information and tried to think of how to use it to his advantage. When he did get an idea he decided to go with it.

"Okay, so how does this work? You just ask me questions and I answer yes or no?" He asked. Erica gave him a skeptical look.

"Yea, how'd you know?" She sounded cautious. Stiles shrugged.

"It's like a lie detector test, I watch my share of Maury. 'You, are not the father'." Stiles chuckled at his own joke. But he only got a small smile from Isaac, Boyd's poker face and an annoyed look from Erica.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." The wolves nodded and Stiles watched as they began to strain their hearing. He rolled his shoulders and smacked his hands together, the sound was already loud to him he could only imagine what it sounded like to the three of them. Which were at the moment making high pitched whining noises and glaring daggers at him. Stiles gave them a fake apologetic smile.

"Sorry… well ask your first question." Erica looked at him wearily and massaged her temples.

"Okay first, are you sleeping with Derek." Erica deadpanned, because she 'knew' the answer. Stiles tried not to hesitate and stay normal, calm.

"Yes." Erica looked over at Boyd. He hesitated before giving her a curt nod.

"Truth." That gave Stiles a confidence boost, he could totally get through this.

"Okay, now. Are you only interested in sleeping with Derek?" Well that one wouldn't be a lie.

"No." This time Erica looked over at Isaac, who was more confident than Boyd had been.

"Truth." Isaac said it like if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Erica looked back at Stiles and walked a few steps closer to him, she pulled him forward by his collar. Their faces about an inch apart Erica looked into his eyes, she was searching for something.

"Would you _cheat _on Derek?" She spat the word 'cheat' as if she was disgusted by the mere thought. Stiles instinctively licked his lips.

"No." Erica smiled and Stiles didn't know if that was good or bad. She released her grip on him and moved back towards where the others were already exiting the room via window.

"Well?" Shouted Stiles when Erica was half way out the window. She looked back at him and tipped her head to the side.

"Truth." Then she disappeared.

"Good." Because that hadn't been a lie either.

* * *

The next morning Stiles woke up feeling like it would be a slow day. He was in no rush to get to school and planned on catching a few extra zs. That is, he **was** in no rush and was only able to **plan** on catching some more sleep, because when he opened his eyes there was Isaac, leaning over him. To say he was almost scared shit less would be an understatement. He looked up at the other boy and uselessly clutched his chest trying to calm down. Isaac looked guilty.

"Sorry… but the others told me to come wake you up and,... but you were asleep and that would be rude and I didn't want to upset you and I'm sorry, like I'm really sorr-" Stiles cut him off with a raised hand and a smile.

"Don't even worry about it." Said Stiles. Isaac bobbed his head quickly and was at Stiles' door in a second. When Stiles saw that he was curious.

"Hey?" Isaac gave him a confused look.

"What?" Asked Isaac. Stiles pointed at his door.

"You're using the door." Isaac nodded and gave him the 'obviously' look.

"Yeah but 1, you guys never use the door and 2, isn't my dad down stairs?" Isaac nodded again.

"Yeah well it was your father who let me in in the first place."

"Ooooooh." With that Isaac exited the room. Stiles had already hopped into his shower by the time he actually thought about what Isaac had said.

"Wait, 'the others'?" His suspicions were proved right when he got down stairs and saw his dad practically shoving food down Isaac, Boyd, Erica and **Derek**'s throats. He stopped and took in the sight, Boyd was the first to actually acknowledge his presence.

"Finally!" Stiles gave a sheepish smile and sat down on a stool at the island. He clearly saw when Erica nudged Derek in the ribs and pointed to Stiles with her fork, Derek glared at her but smiled at Stiles. Like one of those 'look at me I'm glowing!' smiles.

"Good morning Stiles." Said Derek. Stiles felt flustered as he kept fiddling with his cup of juice, he couldn't help but wear a shit eating grin.

"Morning Dere-Bear." He licked his lips and watched Derek. Isaac and Boyd were the ones who choked on their orange juice and went into coughing fits and Erica stabbed herself in the lip with her fork. But that didn't stop the three of them from laughing at Derek's pet name. It was then that the Sheriff decided to speak.

"Not that I mind having you kids here but you four need to get your butts to school, and Derek you need to get to work after you drop them off. So that said, get out." Then he left the room and went upstairs.

Erica shot up in her chair and raised her hand.

"I call shot gun!" Stiles deflated, he wanted to-

"No." Derek shot her down without even sparing her a glance, Erica pouted and Stiles felt better. He was the last one to get out of the house and when he looked back towards the sidewalk he saw Derek's Camaro and the four wolves all getting in.

"One sec!" He shouted, Stiles turned and locked the door. When he looked back towards the car Erica had somehow weaseled her way to the front, he walked up to the Camaro and when he was about a foot away Erica shouted out what she had been planning on saying since the beginning.

"Get in loser, we're going to school!" She wore a giant smile and all the other guys groaned at the reference to her favorite movie.

"Erica, shut up and go to the back." Erica pouted again but did what her alpha told her to do. Stiles grinned and hopped into the newly vacant seat. He looked towards Derek.

"Let's go." Said Stiles. Derek just looked at him, like if he expected Stiles to do something. Stiles looked around, lost. Derek sighed.

"Number 1, seatbelt." Said Boyd, like if this has already happened a number of times.

"Check." Shouted Stiles as he buckled his self in, he looked back at Derek who didn't look completely satisfied. This time Isaac spoke.

"Your bag." Stiles was about to start freaking out and babbling about forgetting it inside, until Isaac tossed it into his lap. He looked back at the wolf and smiled.

"thanks." Isaac gave him a thumbs up.

"Now," Started Erica. Her eyes flicked towards Derek for a second and she leaned up and closer towards Stiles.

"He wants a kiss." She raised both her eyebrows. Stiles sat back in his seat and Derek started the car.

"Oh come on! That's no fun!" She shouted. Stiles looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Are you giving us a PDA Pass?" He asked. Erica nodded.

"How long's it good for?" Asked Derek, his eyes still on the road. Erica shrugged.

"Forever." She smiled. Derek nodded and stopped the car, Boyd and Isaac quickly got out not wanting any part in the conversation, they waited a few steps away.

"So there's no rush." Finished Derek. Stiles nodded in agreement and Erica mumbled some things about spoil sports, and party poopers before she got out too.

Derek automatically looked back at Stiles.

"I'm picking you up after school." He said and Stiles nodded.

"Good, we need to talk about…" Stiles looked for the right words but settled for motioning between them with his hand and saying 'this'.

"Yeah." Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his bag and exited the car, quickly running to the driver's side and knocking on the window. Derek rolled it down and gave Stiles the usual 'you're weird and annoying' look.

"What?" Stiles poked his head into the car and gave him a chaste kiss. Derek blinked, looking surprised.

"…Stiles-"

Stiles fumbled with his backpack strap. "Erica said you wanted a kiss. Sorry." Then the school bell went off and Stiles waved an awkward goodbye as he practically ran away. When he faced the school he saw that the others were actually waiting for him. Boyd had a smirk on his face and Isaac had his shy puppy smile.

"Good." Said Erica, she linked their arms together.

"But next time I expect you to eat his face." Stiles scoffed and they started walking into the school, 3 of the 4 of them aware of the other group of familiar teens tailing them.

* * *

**Okay this time I'll seriously update a lot sooner. I know I still made mistakes and I think I repeat some things too much, sorry. But I think I'm getting a bit better. I need to work on dialogue though. Reviews? **

**Ps. I think maybe the next chapter'll be the longest and the last one. Yep**

**Pss. At the time I typed this I still hadn't been able to watch the finale, it's been a week since the last episode but my cable was cut AGAIN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o! Let's do this shnit. Remember this is an AU so some things that happened on the show didn't happen here. And again let me remind you that here they are OOC. This chapter is just so that you guys are caught up on Scott and the pack plus I wanted to add some more comedy.**

**This is the same day Scott had left Allison's room and Boyd, Erica and Isaac left Stiles'. So, before they had breakfast and Derek dropped them off at school.**

**Vote for Sterek in the ultimate slash madness tournament! **

**_(_**poll/2012/08/ultimate-slash-madness-tourney-round-one?page=1%2C0_ **)**_

**We need to win because of reason!**

**No beta, so sorry for my mistakes.**

* * *

Scott had spent the entire night trying to track down Derek. The first place he went was to the old Hale house and he found it to be completely abandoned with a lingering smell of wolfs bane and _Derek_ but he was long gone. He quickly left and went to the old horror movie lair the alphas pack had infiltrated and by that time it was about midnight.

Scott took one look around the place and immediately zoned in on the subway cart. He was already walking towards it when suddenly there was a weight on him, he didn't have much time to react and was met with the taste of dirt.

"What the f-" He was cut off by his own pained yelp when someone took a hand full of his hair and pulled his head up, all while sitting on his back.

"What are you doing here mousy, don't you know better than going into the lion's den?" Purred an all too familiar voice. Scott opened his eyes and saw that only the three beta's were there. Boyd looked pained when he swiped his hand over the top of his head.

"For god sake Erica, stop quoting movies!" He shouted. Isaac turned and faced his bigger pack member.

"No, I think that was from a book actually." He looked off into the distance trying to recall where he had heard that from.

Boyd sighed heavily and Erica snorted, they had seemingly forgotten that Scott was even there. So he gathered his strengths and pushed the girl off of him, Scott sent her crashing into a support beam. He was dusting himself off when he heard the two males growl at him for hurting their pack member. He looked at them and they were wolfed out sporting some fairly big claws. But he wasn't very intimidated he'd taken Erica and Isaac out before, he only felt a bit hesitant because he had never really fought Boyd. He only like pushed him, once.

"It's okay." And wow- since when did Erica get that fast, because now she was standing behind Scott her head just shy of resting on his shoulder. He quickly turns and faces her.

"Because you hit like a **bitch**." And with one swift move Erica managed to break Scott's nose and send him flying into the wall of the subway cart. Isaac moved up next to Erica and was practically jumping up and down.

"Wow! That was really good! I knew you could get it." Erica turned to face him a huge smile on her face.

"Really? Cuz, I wasn't sure I would be able to-" Boyd patted her on the back.

"You did great, Derek would be really impressed. But seriously cut it out with the quotes." Erica squealed in delight and high fived them.

Scott felt like throwing up, he didn't like these pups. Not only because they were on another level of total cockiness but also because they always listened to Derek and searched for his approval. Which Scott found to be completely idiotic because Derek wasn't exactly the best role model, so that always brings him to the conclusion that he could never see himself getting along with the other wolves.

Scott stood up and took a deep breath, he was going to just ask them where Derek was, maybe bare his teeth but instead he froze. Because he could smell it on them, he took a second to yell at himself for not noticing earlier but the three wolves smelled like Stiles. Scott felt worried and he immediately pounced, of the three betas it was Isaac that Scott took down. He held him by the throat and pinned his arms down using his knees.

"What did you do to Stiles!" Demanded Scott. In hindsight he should have found it odd that the other three weren't helping their pack member but at the time it didn't seem important.

Isaac shrugged and Scott tightened his grip, he didn't completely cut off his air supply but he did make it harder for the other to breath. Scott lowered his head closer to Isaac's and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll only ask one time, what. did. you. do?" Scott glared at Isaac, and the latter growled and head butted him.

Scott fell back on his ass and Isaac was quick to change their positions so that this time he was on top. Erica giggled and Boyd pat Isaac on the back, the same way he had Erica just in a more manly way. Isaac beamed at his pack and Scott groaned.

"Are you guys seriously gunna do this every time one of you takes me down?" He asked, using as much sass as possible. Isaac looked back at him and made a rumbling noise from deep in his chest.

"Now, what did you idiots do to St-mmh mm mmmh!" Scott's voice was muffled when Isaac covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Now what?" Asked Erica. Boyd and Isaac shrugged.

"I don't know." They both said in unison. Scott let out an annoyed breath and continued to try to yell at the others, who easily ignored him.

"Should we wait for Derek to show up?" Pitched Isaac. Boyd shrugged and looked over at Erica.

"When does he get off?" He asked. Erica raised both hands before her chest.

"Don't ask me. I don't get why he won't tell us where he works." She huffed and crossed her arms. Isaac looked up at the other two again.

"Do you think he's embarrassed of us or something?" Asked the wolf. Erica shook her head, her blonde curls bobbing up and down.

"Of course not," She ran her fingers through Isaacs hair, deep in thought, then she snapped her head back up.

"He probably has an embarrassing job!" She was practically vibrating with excitement.

"An embarrassing job? Like what?" Asked Boyd. Isaac nodded his head, equally as confused as the other. Erica scoffed and shook her head.

'Obviously h-" She was cut off by a squeaking sound that came from Isaac. The wolf sucked a part of his middle finger into his mouth.

"You- bugger! You bit me!" He yelped. Scott tried to push him off but Isaac still held him down.

"You guys totally forgot I was even here! Like who the hell even does that? !" Shouted a very upset Scott. Isaac huffed and kept slobbering up his wound, it had already stopped bleeding but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"And another thing!-" Isaac once again cut off Scott by placing his hand back over his mouth.

'Anyways. As I was saying, he obvi-" All three betas jumped when they heard the distressed screeching sound coming from Scott. Isaac immediately removed his hand from his mouth.

"What?" Isaac was worried he accidentally hurt him.

"Your hand is full of spit! Eewwwwww! Ew! Ew!" Scott tried to wipe his mouth but couldn't reach anything. Isaac rolled his eyes and scrubbed Scott's mouth with one of his shirt sleeves. Boyd and Erica were both laughing.

"Better." Isaacs voice was monotone and he looked annoyed.

'I think you bent my tooth... and now my mouth hurts." Scotts voice was small.

"Arrgh! If you don't shut up I'll punch you in the face and knock you out!" Scott looked taken back, staring up at Isaac with wide eyes.

"Well." Scott turned his head to the side with an exasperated sigh. Erica chuckled.

"**Anyways.** As I was saying, before you interrupted a second time. He's probably like a stripper or something!" She looked excited and the three male wolves tried to ignore the waves of want that she released.

"Where could he work as a stripper?" Asked Isaac.

"Yeah, there aren't any like male strip joints around here. Are there?" Said Boyd, Isaac and Erica shrugged in response. Scott scoffed and shook his head at the three of them. Isaac glared down at him.

"What do you know?" Asked Erica. Scott looked at her and raised a brow.

"There's always the gay club." Isaac gasped when Scott said that.

"No!" He squeaked.

"Yep. I've been there before." The three betas gave him looks of disbelief.

"Seriously?" Croaked Erica.

"Oh yeah." Boyd and Erica sat on the floor and Isaac slipped off of Scott and crossed his legs.

Scott sat up and for a second he thought about if he should make a run for it, but he decided against it. Erica and Isaac looked like little kids, so intrigued by the words leaving Scotts mouth while Boyd sat back against a nearby crate looking just a bit interested.

"Did you see him there?" Asked Isaac. Erica nodded enthusiastically and Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes and- but he wasn't stripping or anything. It was when we were looking for Jackson. But! That doesn't mean he doesn't work there, that could've been like a night off or something or he could've just gotten off work because neither me or Stiles told him where we would be." Erica perked up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, shouldn't we ask him first before we start making assumptions." Insisted Boyd.

"He probably wears costumes." Says Erica, unfazed by Boyd's words.

"Seriously guys we shouldn't-" Started Boyd.

"Yeah, like a scientist, or an astronaut, ooh! a naughty teacher with a ruler." Erica's mouth was practically watering and Scott shifted away from her and closer to the other guys. Isaac raised his hand.

"Or the classic cop." He said. Erica rolled her eyes.

"oh please Isaac, at least try to be more creative!" Isaac shrugged. Ready to say something when suddenly they heard footsteps and Derek was standing at the entry way.

In his work uniform. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight.

"What?" Derek scanned the faces of the four wolves. They varied from horror-Boyd, shock-Scott, embarrassment and a hint of triumph-Isaac and prowler-Erica.

"Scott why are you here?" He was met with silence once again. He looked at his beta's and with one whiff he could smell Stiles- under the almost suffocating scent coming from Erica.

"Why do you guys smell like Stiles." Erica cleared her throat and the others snapped their mouths shut with an audible click.

"Well, we were at his house a while ago." Boyd and Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Yes, obviously. But why?" Interrupted Scott. Derek looked over at the omega and pointed at him.

"Again. What the hell are you doing here?" Scott opened his mouth to speak but Derek shut him up with a raised hand.

"No- forget it. I don't care, I have to do some paper work for my job." Derek made quick work of undoing his work shirt as he walked up to the subway cart but stopped in his tracks when he heard Erica mutter something under her breath.

"_Like a pro." _The other wolves giggled, Scott included. Derek quickly turned around and looked down at the teenagers all sitting on the floor.

"What did you say?" Erica shook her head quickly.

"Nothing!" Derek glared at all of them and turned back around, placing his shirt over his shoulder. He heard the others giggle from behind him again.

"_Work it._" Whispered Scott. Derek whipped around again.

"What." Scott shook his head just like Erica had.

"Nothing." Derek growled and walked the last few steps up to the subway cart, closing it with a loud 'bang'. Isaac was the first to speak.

"So he really is a stripper."

"Or a model." Added Erica. Suddenly the door to the cart flew open.

"What!" The teens all jumped and looked towards the alpha who was sporting his red eyes.

"It was Erica who started it!" Shouted Scott pointing at the she-wolf. She gaped at him.

"Well, he's the one who said you stripped at the gay club!" She pointed right back at Scott.

"Ermm... she said you wore costumes!"

"Yeah but it was Isaac who said you stripped as a cop!" Isaac gave her wide eyes.

"So! That doesn't mean anything you guys are the ones who started and-"

"You're pushing this on me!"

"Well it was you who started-"

"Yeah? I didn't hear any objections from you-"

"Me!"

"You liar!"

"Are you calling me a liar!"

"Well if the shoe fits!"

"You jerk ass!" Boyd stood up and walked closer to his alpha, letting the other three argue amongst each other.

"I told them to drop it." He said, before slipping into the subway cart.

"Enough!" Shouted Derek. Scott took one look around the room and bolted.

"you pus-" He was way out of earshot before Erica could finish, running as fast as he could. It was only a matter of minutes before he found himself climbing through his own bedroom window and onto his bed. He was tired as hell and all he could really think was that maybe he could see himself getting along with Derek's pack. That is if they didn't kill each other first.

****(Back at the lair! I didn't want to use a page break)****

The three betas were each sitting on crates and looking down at their feet, while their alpha paced in front of them. Stopping once in a while to open his mouth, shake his head and continue pacing.

"Okay, first of all let's get one thing straight. I am not a stripper, never have been and never wi-well if i don't have money and the economy continues t-" Derek shook his head.

"No. Never have been, never will be!" Derek was in a good mood after work so when his pack chuckled at his slip up he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I work with the sheriff, okay? My clothes stay on. And I have too much self-respect to be a model. People need to get that in their heads." Boyd lifted a brow at him.

"Stiles." Said Derek and the beta nodded.

"Now, can you three tell me why my support beam is broken, why you were at Stiles' house! and why Isaac kissed Scott?" Isaac proceeded to spaz out and somehow fall off of his crate.

"What!" He shouted.

"I didn't- we didn't- I wouldn't- I. I-" Derek raised a hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay. My bad." Said Derek.

"Why would you even think that!" Isaac was still distraught. Derek carded his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well, your scents were all over each other and your saliva was on his mouth... so I assumed.." Isaac shook his head frantically.

"No. Just no." He hid his face in humiliation.

"You shouldn't assume Derek, assuming makes an ass out of you and m-" Erica was cut off by Derek clearing his throat.

"thank you Erica! Really, so helpful. Anyways, still what happened to the wood that's supposed to hold up the ceiling." Said the Alpha. Erica pursed her lips.

"Scott broke it- well actually I broke it- well no technically it was-" Boyd huffed.

"Scott sent her flying toward it and it broke." He said. Derek took a step toward Erica, he didn't want to baby her but he wanted to make sure she was okay. Almost as if she had read his mind Erica smiled.

"It's okay, I broke his nose when I got back up and punched him in the face." Derek looked surprised and proud.

"Impressive. I knew you would learn to use those moves." Boyd shot Erica an 'I told you so' face.

"Yeah well Isaac did even better." Said Erica, looking down at her other pack member. Isaac sat on the floor hugging his knees with a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah, Scott had him pinned down first but he got out of it and took him down." Added Boyd. Derek nodded his head in approval.

"You guys are getting better. I told you training would help." The three beta's groaned.

"Whatever, you get too into it. Like you broke my bones once!" Said Isaac. Derek shrugged.

"Details." He waved his hand in the air.

"Oh but, yeah why did you guys go see Stiles. Did you talk to him?" Derek was worried, did the boy let something slip. He actually found it pretty amusing to annoy Scott by having a 'relationship' with his best friend and he really liked the idea of Stiles being... his.

"We just wanted to make sure he wasn't a pig." Responded Erica, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Derek crossed his arms.

"How exactly did you do that?" Asked Derek.

"Well we asked him like one or two questions and listened to see if he would lie to us." Piped up Isaac.

"Yes, but what did you ask?" He sometimes wished his pack was more- straight to the point.

"We asked if he would ever cheat on you for one, oh and if he only wanted to have sex. That was the first question we asked." Derek felt a weird sensation and found that his heart was beating faster.

"What-ahem- what did he say?" Derek tried to sound nonchalant. Broadening his shoulders. Erica smiled again, this time looking more like a creep.

"Don't worry, he said he wouldn't cheat, that he doesn't just want the relationship you have for sex and that he really, does like you." Erica stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She knew what he was going to ask next before even he did.

"He was telling the truth the entire time." She assured him. Boyd suddenly stood and yawned stretching his arms out wide.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I gotta bounce. Erica?" Boyd looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah my parents are probably waiting for me or something. You two should get some rest." She said pointing at Derek then at Isaac. Erica and Boyd were almost out of the warehouse when Derek called them back.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys, I'm moving back into my house." Isaac hesitated before giving him a smile and Derek chuckled.

"Isaac you know I mean you too. I'm like your illegally appointed guardian." This time Isaac gave him a bigger smile and let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Yeah, I'll show you guys where it is tomorrow morning before I go to Stiles' house." He finished.

"Hold up," Said Erica.

"You can't just breeze through that like we wouldn't notice. Why are you going to Stiles' house?" She asked with a grin. Derek huffed and suppressed a smile of his own.

"The sheriff invited me over for breakfast." He answered. Erica squeaked.

"Oh can we come too!" Derek immediately shook his head.

"No." He said, Erica smirked at him.

"Isaac." Derek groaned and looked away from his curly haired pack member. He could hear him worrying away at the fabric of his shirt.

"Derek could you please take us?" He asked, Derek shook his head again and Isaac scurried toward him and stood directly in front of his Alpha as he proceeded to give him his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Derek. We won't bother you and we'll behave. Please?" Isaac clasped his hands together under his chin and poked out his bottom lip. Derek couldn't help but be reminded of Stiles.

"Fine! Fine. You guys can come, but please be on your best behavior and Erica, no quotes. Just stay shut." Erica nodded and saluted him before marching out of the warehouse with Boyd right behind her.

When the others left Derek looked over at Isaac, who was trying to get into the subway cart without him noticing.

"You kids really piss me off." There was no bite in his tone so Isaac considered that to be a complement.

"Scott is not my type." Said Isaac before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

(_this is the day the pack goes to Stiles' for breakfast_)

Derek woke up with a start when he heard someone barge into his home, he was still a little sleep-drunk so he couldn't understand what the person was saying. But he did know one thing, it was Erica.

"Wake up, Mr. Big Bad!" Shouted the girl from outside of his sleeping chambers. He sat up from his bed/bench and looked towards Isaac who was already putting on his shoes. Derek scratched the top of his head as he looked down at his watch.

It was freakin' 5 am. He groaned.

"Why would you do this?" Derek dragged a hand over his face, there was no way he could fall back asleep now. He pulled himself together, swung his legs off the bench and tied his boots on. When he finally did emerge out of the subway cart his pack was standing in the center of the warehouse waiting for him.

"What?" He asked. Erica rolled her eyes.

"You said you were taking us up to the Hale property, remember?" She quipped. Derek furrowed his brows.

"That's why you woke me up at 5 in the morning." He wanted to back hand them all in the face when they nodded.

"We have to get that done, then go to the Sheriffs house." Said Boyd. Erica stepped closer to him.

"what are you gunna wear?" She asked, Derek raised an eyebrow and swept a hand over his torso.

"What I'm wearing right now." Erica gasped over dramatically.

"And my jacket." Added Derek, unhooking said article of clothing from a nail on a support beam that wasn't completely destroyed.

"Double gasp!" Yelled Erica.

"You can't go dressed like a bad boy to a meet the parents diner!" She received glares from all three boys.

"Ok, that was a really funny movie." Stated Erica before walking to the exit. She looked over her shoulder when she didn't hear the others walking too.

"Let's go!" She shouted. Boyd looked towards Derek.

"Are we walking or are you driving?" Derek jingled his car keys in his hands.

"I'm driving, but we'll have to walk through the woods to get to the house." Isaac sucked his teeth.

"Why?" He whined. Derek smirked at him.

"Pack bonding." And with that they were off.

***(whoosh.

Derek parked his car on the side of the road and the pack made quick work of getting out of the Camaro.

"But whyyy!" Whined Erica. Boyd chuckled and Isaac giggled, while Derek tried to ignore her completely.

"Because I said so." Responded Derek. Erica crossed her arms.

"But I always ride shot gun!" She stomped her feet like a little kid.

"Exactly, so you can give it up." Derek didn't wait for her to say anything before dashing into the woods, the pack taking that as a sign to just follow. Erica quickly caught up to her Alpha.

"Why do you like Stiles?" Derek almost tripped over a fallen tree, when she spoke.

"W-why do care!" He huffed. Erica made a show of flipping her hair in the wind.

"Because, you rather him than me. Why? What does he have that I don't?" The other boys caught up to them and began laughing at Erica. She snapped her attention back towards them.

"What's so funny?" Isaac and Boyd shut their mouths and frantically shook their heads.

"Nothing!" Shouted Boyd, Erica looked over at Isaac not at all worried about running into something or tripping.

"What." Isaac hesitated before smiling.

"It's just, what he has that I'm guessing you lack is something that rhymes with Rick." Boyd let out booming laughter because he couldn't hold back and Derek couldn't help but laugh as well. Sue him he's a dude. The icing on the cake was that Erica didn't understand and even stopped running to try to break it down.

Derek, Boyd and Isaac were already at the house when they heard Erica growl and cuss out Isaac. They all quickly ran inside.

(**Going to the sheriffs' house!**

Isaac was still picking twigs and leaves from his hair and Erica was smirking in triumph.

"You only won because I can't hit a _girl_." Isaac dragged out the word, knowing it would piss Erica off.

"You're only mad she beat you up." Pointed out Boyd. Isaac smacked Boyd's chest.

"Dude!" He hissed. Boyd shrugged.

"Oh Isaac. Sometimes you win some, sometimes you lose some and sometimes it rains." Said Erica. Isaac grimaced and leaned forward in his chair to flick Erica on the ear.

"Quit it!" She shrieked, Derek almost swerved off of the road.

"Both of you shut the hell up! Or I'll kick you out right now!" Isaac wriggled around in his seat.

"We're only like a mile away from their house. We could easily walk there." Pointed out Erica. Derek looked away from the road to bare his teeth at her.

"Do you want to start walking?" Erica raised both hands in surrender and Derek grinned looking back at the road.

(_At the HOUSE!_

Derek watched his pack scramble out of the car like little kids.

"Remember, behave." He whispered, knowing that they'd hear him from their spots at the front door. Erica rung the doorbell twice before she heard shuffling and Sheriff Stillinski.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Shouted the man. If the pack noticed their alpha become tense they didn't mention it.

The door swung open and they were all met with a smiling man in an undone pale blue button up shirt.

"Hey- um, what are you kids doing here?" Asked the sheriff, pointing at the three teens. None of them had even thought about the reasons they would give for being at his house.

"A-I actually invited them. I hope you don't mind they insisted on coming." The sheriff shook his head and gave a friendly smile.

"No that's fine, the more the merrier." Derek was a little surprised by how excited the sheriff sounded as he herded them all inside.

"Now I can sneak a few more strips of bacon, I'll just say you guys ate it. Agreed?" The wolves all grinned at the man. The entire town loved their sheriff, he was kind and warm.

"Now you kids sit down. Stiles is still asleep, and I think I forgot to tell him you were even coming." The pack sat at the island and watched him make about two entire packs of bacon, a few eggs and some toast. The man rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice with a chuckle.

"I would offer you some milk but Stiles got his teenage boy germs all over the whole thing." He shook his head and closed the fridge door with his foot.

"Okay everybody dig in." When his guests didn't move the sheriff shrugged and started piling food on to his own plate. That was all the encouragement that the others needed before doing the same.

They were all halfway done when Mr. Stillinski stopped eating.

"Hmm, I should go wake up Stiles. God forbid he plans on sleeping in again." The sheriff was wiping his mouth when Derek spoke up.

"I could go get him." The sheriff gave him a weary look before shaking his head.

"No, I already said no sex." Derek flushed.

"No I-" The sheriff raised a hand.

"I was a young man once. Now, am I proud that I sometimes went to my girlfriend's house and managed to sn-" Isaac abruptly stood from his chair.

"I'll go wake Stiles!" He received pleading looks from the others but he didn't even acknowledge them, instead he ran up the stairs.

"Well as I was saying," Started the sheriff.

* * *

**Totally longest chapter I've done! I request the highest of fives! I know Derek was almost unrecognizable in this chapter, but I made it so that he was nicer and all that jazz around his pack. You know to show he's comfortable with them.**

**I also realized I don't really do disclaimers so, _I do not own teen wolf._**

_Anyways, review please! I beg you!_ **This was obviously not the last chapter. **

**Hey, 4,900 words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm always giving excuses for why I stop writing for a while, this time it's because school's started and I'm trying to get into the groove of things, but also because the rest of my family keeps hogging up the freakin' computer. Please ignore the horrible chapter ending, and all it's sucky-ness.**

**Again I have no beta, so... yeah.**

* * *

Walking into school Stiles watched Isaac from the corner of his eye. His smile curled into a smirk and he broadened his shoulders while leaning forward into an easy slouch. The air around the wolf was different and he looked determined. Stiles tried to shrug it off and made a b-line towards his locker. He had almost reached it when he was violently jerked to the side and face to face with a bug eyed Danny.

Stiles peaked over his fellow lacrosse playing team mate and saw a few more familiar faces, he leaned against his locker and looked at them all.

"How can I help you today?" Said Stiles. Danny huffed and thumped Stiles on the forehead. Stiles winced.

"Oww! Why?" He shouted. That just made Danny hit him again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked Danny. Stiles shrugged and looked around.

"Trying to open my locker..?" Danny groaned and jabbed him in the chest.

"No you idiot! I'm talking about dating Derek Hale. Who is a murderer and is totally older than you, to a point where I don't even think your relationship is even legal! And further more, I can't even begin to fathom why y-" Stiles cut him off by waving his arms around.

"No, no, no. He, Derek's not a murderer! He was suspected of being one and now he- he proved his innocence and-and anyways my dad is okay with it and he's like, the law so, it's fine." He stuttered. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back, nice work Stiles. Danny looked apprehensive but he still backed up from Stiles and nodded his head.

"Okay, but now i just want to know, since when have you been gay? I mean how long were you in the closet for?" Stiles rolled his shoulders and decided to change the topic.

"Are you asking this because you like me?" Danny pulled his head back as if Stiles had just physically assaulted him.

"Oh my god, no. I've already told you," He said giving Stiles a once over.

"You are definitely **not** my type." Everyone turned to look at Jackson when they heard him scoff.

"Of course because no one is good enough for Mr. Mahealani," Spit the blonde. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Jackson, what's wrong now." Jackson shook his head and began walking off, but no one missed the whispered 'I'm everyone's type'.

* * *

When Stiles walked into the cafeteria he realized that his 'friends' hadn't finished questioning him, if the obvious stares were anything to go by. He made sure to stall as much as possible, but had to eventually go sit at his usual table. This time Allison spoke up, sweet innocent Allison who was eating the most innocent of fruits, an orange, because oranges are pure.

"So, how many times have you guys had sex?" Stiles had to quickly turn his head and spit out his chocolate milk 'less he wanted to like choke to death.

"What?" He sputtered. Allison shrugged.

"Do you know how many times you guys have had sex?" She repeated. '_Yeah zero!'_

"No!" He screeched as he began to turn pink. Erica lifted her brow and gave him a knowing look, damn wolf powers. Stiles turned his attention away from the girls and looked to the other side of the table where Scott sat staring at him and looking awkward.

"Have you done anything kinky?" Stiles had to do a double take, just to make sure he had really just heard that come out of fluffy pup Isaac's mouth.

"Oh my god! Please let me be stricken by lightening right now!" He groaned, sliding down his seat.

"Stiles." Stiles snapped his head back up when he heard Lydia call to him.

"Yeees?" He drawled. Lydia rolled her eyes but still kept her little smile.

"Did you turn gay just to try to get over me?" Lydia said it like if it was obvious Stiles, changed his sexuality because of her. Really. Stiles tugged his backpack strap onto his shoulder and stood from his seat.

"No actually I've always like dick, I was just using you as a cover up. Now, have a nice day." With that said Stiles turned on his heels and walked away feeling like a bad ass.

* * *

After lunch school pretty much flew by for Stiles. It was finally last period when he actually began to get nervous. Because, what did Derek want to talk about? Was he uncomfortable with being Stiles's 'boy toy' his 'boo'? Stiles felt like panicking, was Derek gonna break up with him? Well, sure it wasn't a real relationship, but Stiles was having fun.

Then, there went the bell.

No, no, no! He needed more time! Curses! He was so outraged he had half a mind to raise his fist and violently shake it in the air, you know like they do in movies. But he decided against it, why? Simply because he didn't want to look stupid.

Stiles slowly packed his things and dragged his feet across the floor of his classroom, down the hall and until he reached the front door and a hand gripped his bicep. He looked to the side and saw Scott. He pulled his arm free and scowled.

"What." He quipped. Feeling just a bit sorry when Scott flinched, but only a bit.

"I need to talk to you, are you busy?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, he wanted to chew the guy by his side out, but instead he sighed.

"I can't right now." He answered, pulling at a loose thread on his jeans. Scott's shoulders drooped down.

"Why not?" He insisted. Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes, he pointed outside towards the parking lot.

"Derek's picking me up, and-" Stiles stopped when he saw Scott's giant grin.

"Perfect! I'll meet you guys at his house in about an hour or two, I'm gonna go tell Allison." Scott jogged away and Stiles was left glued to the spot, with his mouth hanging open. He gulped.

"Okay, what?..." Then he opened the door and was met with three more wolves loitering around the front of the school.

"Hmm... hey. What exactly are you guys doing here?" The three teens just blinked at him and he slowly walked down the steps of the building, towards the spot where he saw Derek's parked car.

"Derek said we couldn't leave until you came out, so we had to wait for you." Said Boyd. Stiles didn't know if he should feel bad or good about that. Because on one hand, he made the others have to wait for him, but on the other, they actually waited.

When they finally reached the car, Stiles didn't hesitate before climbing into the front. He heard Erica suck her teeth and grinned.

"Better luck next time." He said, then he saw Derek trying to hide his own smile out of the corner of his eye.

They were almost at Stiles's house when he finally gave up on trying to be quiet.

"Derek?" The Alpha raised a brow to let Stiles know he was listening.

"Why don't you ever play music in your car? I mean, you have a radio! Why not use it?" His thirst for an answer only got worse when he heard Boyd and Erica chuckle.

"Yes Derek, why can't we listen to music?" Asked Erica. Stiles saw Derek roll his eyes, and grind his teeth.

"Because, we don't need music." Was his answer.

"No it's not!" Sing-songed Isaac.

"It's because, last time we all tried to pick a song and outvoted him he threw a hissy fit and banned the use of the radio." Stiles tried to bite his cheek and stop his grin from showing, but he failed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the car pulled to a stop and Derek exited. Stiles was hit with brief panic, thinking he made Derek mad and that the wolf was storming off, but then he looked out the window and realized they were out in front of his house. That was when he started wondering why the hell Derek got out.

His question was answered when Derek tossed his keys in through the window and towards the back seat. Stiles got out of the car.

"Take her home." Said the big bad wolf, and Stiles had to stop and think 'was he talking about Erica, or the ca-', then Derek began stroking the side of it and that was that. Stiles came around to the other side and began walking into his house, with his werewolf hot on his trail.

"Soo..." Drawled Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes, again, and began walking up the stairs and into Stiles room. When Stiles finally got up there too he closed the door.

"What uhm, what did you want to talk about?" Derek stayed quiet and sat on the edge of Stiles's bed, scooting a bit to the right and making enough space for Stiles to sit down too. Stiles slowly walked over and lowered himself onto the mattress.

"I want to talk to you about... our 'relationship.'" If this wasn't so nerve racking for Stiles he would have laughed. He began fumbling with his bed sheet.

"Sure... shoot!" Derek cleared his throat. 'Oh god, here it comes!' was all Stiles could think. In his mind Derek had already broken off the whole thing.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Derek, turning a bit to the side so that he was facing Stiles.

"Hngh?" Was Stiles's oh so intelligent response. He shook his head a few times.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Derek lifted a brow.

"I asked how we're gonna do this." He deadpanned. Stiles nodded.

"So you're not... you know against us pretending to be a 'thing'?" Derek rolled his eyes and groaned. Three times in under an hour, hmm.

"No Stiles." This time it was Stiles who shifted in his 'seat' to face Derek.

"Okay, cuz' Scott kind of invited himself to your house today... he said he'd be there in about an hour." Stiles twiddled his thumbs when Derek squeezed his eyes shut and curled and uncurled his fingers.

"Okay."

"Uh huh, but how do we make us believable?" Asked Stiles. Derek looked down at the ground and Stiles could tell he was thinking hard. He jumped when the wolf snapped his fingers.

"We make it real." Was his suggestion. Stiles gave him a funny look.

"What are you gonna tell me you can't because your straight or something?" Stiles succeeded in biting back a smirk.

"No, but I didn't know you-" Derek huffed.

"Do you think I would have even done that thing the other day if I was 100% straight?" Said Derek, with a totally un-amused face. Stiles began flailing internally.

"Okay, so when you say we make it real. You mean...?" Derek slapped his hand onto his forehead and glared at Stiles, all Stiles could do was pinch up his lips like if he had just eaten the sourest lemon.

"Stiles, for god's sake, I'm asking you out!" Screamed Derek. Stiles's lips awkwardly curved into a grin.

"Cool, honestly I thought that if we did do this it'd be the whole 'we'll pretend but if you fall in love with me, we'll have to stop this' type of shit." He said. Then he remembered something.

"What about all the sex w-" When Stiles said 'sex' Derek looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. The wolf shot up.

"No! No sex! Your dad would kill me." Stiles couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine," Stiles stood up and took one step closer to Derek.

"But we _can_ still keep on with the kissing, right?" When Derek gave him a confused look Stiles felt self conscious and took two steps back.

"I've never kissed you before." Stated Derek, and Stiles swore he could almost drown in disbelief.

"Yes you have! Like remember when Scott was at my door and you-" Stiles couldn't finish because Derek was laughing. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"That did not count." Said Derek.

"Why not?" Stiles was confused, their mouths made contact, so it was a kiss god damn it!

"Because," Derek stepped closer to Stiles and wrapped a hand around one of his wrists. Stiles gulped down a lump in his throat.

"My tongue wasn't down your throat." Said Derek, inching their faces closer, but then Stiles, being Stiles had to peak.

"Well, you sure are forward. I mean you don't beat around the bush, you like stab it and shit." Derek scowled and Stiles smiled.

"With a pitchfork." Derek pulled away and stared at Stiles.

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?" He asked. Stiles sputtered a bit and reached out for Derek's leather jacket, dragging him closer until their chest could touch.

"Oh you better believe we're doing this." He breathed before slowly bringing his lips onto Derek's.

At the last second though, he chickened out. Just barely grazing Derek's lips and going 'mwah!', great just great. He felt embarrassed and Derek looked un-amused. His 'boyfriend', yes 'boyfriend' shook his head.

"No none of that shy crap." Said Derek, before linking his arms around Stiles neck and waist and crashing them both into the nearest wall. Derek pressed both of their foreheads together.

"Is this what you want?" He asked Stiles. Stiles bobbed his head, most likely looking like an idiot. Then there were lips on his his, moving fast, teeth nipping at his bottom lip and -what's that- a tongue asking for permission inside. Stiles thought 'what the hell' and hooked a finger into one of Derek's belt loops while also fisting his hand into Derek's hair. Ready to battle over dominance.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a bad ending to the chapter, I'm going to go crawl into a corner in shame. I tried to fix it, but it was a fail.**

**Okay this time I'm serious, the next chapter is the last one. Any comments? Ps, I know I did the dickiest thing ever, I tried not to. But it happened, I only included Danny for like a second, damn it.**

**But anyways, I want to do a one-shot series after this story just to let you get a feel of their relationship. Should I do it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you people! This is the last chap. for this fic. umm... enjoy? Sorry for any mistakes. Un-Beta'd. Thanks for sticking with me til' the end.**

******Pretty sure we won the After Elton poll!**

* * *

Derek and Stiles walked side by side until they reached the edge of the forest. Derek groaned again and looked to Stiles.

"Are you serious?" He whined, Stiles's smile only widened as he nodded.

"Hey, you said you would do it. Are you really going to go back on your word?" He pushed, Derek growled and started walking again.

"Wait!" Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's jacket, the wolf lifted a brow.

"Do we have to walk all the way to your house?" This time it was Derek's turn to look smug. The werewolf nodded and waited for Stiles to react.

"Well?" Said the teen, Derek was confused.

"Bend over!" Stiles briefly flailed his arms. Of course, Derek knew what he meant by it, but that didn't mean he'd just let a chance to mess with Stiles slide by.

"Stiles!," shouted Derek, looking shocked. Stiles flinched and looked around, wondering if he missed something.

"You mean to tell me you only brought me her for sex?" Breathed Derek, not fully able to control the corners of his lips from curling up. Stiles blushed and rolled his eyes.

"No you perverted wolf- I, I meant so that you could carry me, cuz' I don't want to walk." Stiles turned away from him, arms crossed.

Derek fully smiled, sure that Stiles couldn't see him. He liked this, it felt good to be with someone, even if that someone was a person who'm you wanted to choke most of the time. Moments like these were nice, when he could joke freely and actually be happy again, sure he trusts his beta's enough to let his guard down around them, but this felt different, it was different.

Stiles finally turned back around and wouldn't meet Derek's eyes, pouting ever so slightly.

"Can you just-" Stiles waved his arms around in Derek's general direction.

"Bend over!" He yelled, Derek laughed this time and Stiles felt a bit surprised. Eventually though, the teen smiled back.

"Fine, fine." Derek squatted down and Stiles approached him from behind. When he was in a good position and had both arms loosely wrapped around Derek's neck, the wolf-man stood. Derek hesitated before he spoke to Stiles, recalling something he had watched with Erica. His words came out in a whisper, and Stiles was afraid he might not hear him, so he strained.

"_Hold on tight, spider monkey_."

"Dude, don't even try to play you totally got that from-" Stiles was interrupted by the wind bitch slapping him in the face as Derek sprinted through the woods.

* * *

Scott's stomach did an unhelpful somersault. '_No, no, no, no, no!_'

Scott growled at Jackson, but pulled back when Lydia came up beside him.

"_We_ are going with you, to go talk to Stilinski and his boy toy." Stated the strawberry blonde. Scott shook his head repeatedly.

"No, no way. Derek doesn't like strangers in his house." Said Scott, beginning to walk towards Allison's car again. He could see her waiting for him, already sitting at the drivers seat.

"So that's that," Says Jackson.

"Lydia I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up his pace and left her behind, gaping at him.

"Jackson!" She screams, running after him. Scott slid into the front passenger seat not locking the other doors in favor of watching Lydia going after her boyfriend, now they were arguing, now she was crying and now Jackson was inside of the car. Okay then.

Scott didn't say anything, but he did place his hand over Allison's when he saw how tight her grip on the steering wheel had gotten as she glared daggers at Jackson through the mirror. She sighed and started the car.

"Finally, let's go." Voiced Jackson. Scott listened to Allison's heart beat skyrocketing due to her anger.

Jackson didn't even look up towards the front of the vehicle, too busy with his phone.

_**Sorry babe.- J**_

_Jackson, it's fine. You're in, now pay attention to what they say over there, I want every single detail.- L_

_**Will do.- J**  
_

_Great. This was much easier than I anticipated it would be.- L_

_**Haha, doesn't it bother you that we're so much smarter than our 'friends'?- J**  
_

_Of course not. Because this way I'm always one step ahead.- L_

_**We're going out of range, ttyl.-**_** J**_  
_

Jackson pocketed his phone and looked outside of the car window, seeing a pair of golden eyes he flinched. He tried to stay calm when he again saw another pair as they continued down their path.

* * *

Stiles dropped to the ground with an 'oomph'. He stood and dusted himself off, all the while glaring at Derek.

"Really? !" He seethed, Derek shrugged.

"That was totally uncalled for, dude." Stiles said, as he walked up to the porch and stood in front of Derek. Stiles watched as Derek tilted his head to the side, wondering what the wolf could be hearing. Derek smirked and placed his hand on Stiles hips, Stiles did the same to Derek and pulled them closer together, because he refused to be the girl.

"There is no girl, in a relationship with two males." Said Derek, obviously amused. That was when Stiles realized he actually said that out loud. He bumped foreheads with Derek, trying to get the man to forget what he had just heard. Derek snorted, and Stiles huffed.

Stiles nuzzled against Derek neck, burying his head in the crook. Derek inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on Stiles' hips when the teen began mouthing at his neck. Nipping at the skin, soothing the sting with sloppy wet licks. Stiles bucked against Derek once, and Derek reciprocated by turning them both and pushing Stiles against one of the wooden columns on the porch.

Stiles hissed, because that shit had splinters and crap! But yeah also because, hot werewolf boyfriend!

Derek quickly began devouring Stiles mouth, savoring his taste, biting his lip, occasionally their teeth would clash, but neither minded, it felt good, they liked it. Stiles hands had just begun to roam under Derek's shirt when-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!_

_BEEEPP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BE-_

"Scott quit it!" Chastised Allison slapping his hand away from the car horn. Stiles looked towards where he heard Allison's voice, there was her car and if he squinted he could see inside.

There sat Allison, eye lashes fluttering, she looked... surprised. Then there was Scott, leaning over Allison, hands hovering over the horn, as if he was worried they would start 'touching' again. Honestly he looked like if he had just caught them having sex.

Stiles, being the best friend he was wanted to test the waters. He watched Scott and inched his head closer and closer to Derek-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEP!_

Yep, he was most definately going to go deaf.

Jackson stepped out of the car seemingly unfazed, Stiles saw that he was looking at his reflection with his phone, and couldn't help but role his eyes.

Derek stepped away from Stiles and opened the door to his house, not waiting to see if anyone was following.

Scott was still leaning over the car horn, looking spaced out. He only snapped back to reality when he caught a flash, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackson holding up his phone and snickering. Allison hopped out of the car and slammed her door shut tight, she turned around and bounced off of a brick wall. Another flash.

Allison looked up and saw that she had bumped into Boyd, who was walking toward the house with Erica and Isaac. It looked like he didn't even realize that she had just collided with him.

* * *

Stiles was the first to plop down onto the floor with a content sigh, he was soon followed by Scott and Isaac, he guessed everyone else was just afraid of getting dirty. It took him about a second to notice that his sour wolf wasn't there. He was just about to start screaming about how Derek must have gotten wolf napped, when the black haired beuty strolled into the room with -you'll never believe this shit- a freakin' couch.

Obviously Derek had learned how to be a good host- is what Stiles first thought, until he saw Derek lay down on the couch and take up all the space. Erica just scooted onto one of the arms and flipped her hair. Stiles briefly wondered if he should call out Derek and demand he give his friends some space, but in the end he only got up and walked over to the couch. Derek watching him the entire time, then Stiles turned around and plopped right down into Derek's lap. Needless to say, the other teens were a little surprised, but Derek wasn't. In the short time (like half hour- give or take) that he had been dating Stiles he already understood that the kid knew of no personal boundaries. So all Derek did was adjust his position to make his partner more comfortable.

Stiles looked around the room and again found Jackson looking at his reflection, he scoffed and shook his head, typical.

"So..." Started Allison, she seemed rather uncomfortable.

"How did you two hook up?" Spoke Boyd.

"When did you first have sex?" Asked Erica.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Said Scott.

"Who made the first move?" Added Allison.

"Have you guys ever gone out together in public?" Asked Isaac.

Stiles stayed calm, Derek had explained how they would answer. He looked down at him and Derek seemed uninterested. Finally sighing and sitting up.

"Okay. It had actually started the day I met these two idiots out in the woods.."

* * *

They had all been at the Hale house for about an hour or two, Derek reciting stories they had made up and Stiles filling in some minor details.

By now everyone who had been standing was on the floor, and they were all laughing at some comment made by Scott, poking fun at how awkward Stiles was around others.

"Okay, fine. Just one more question." Said Isaac, looking around at the others around the room, he leaned forward a bit almost as if this question was meant to be told in a whisper.

"Who tops?" Everyone else but Stiles, Derek and Isaac snorted.

Erica punched Isaac on the arm.

"Obviously it's Derek!" She giggled. Stiles tried to hide his smirk as he looked at Derek from the corner of his eye. He was scowling and fidgeting with Stiles flannel shirt.

"~_a promise is a promise_~" He whispered.

"I don't get why you'd even ask, it's so plain to see that, Stilinski's the one who would take it up the ass. I mean, no real man would play the submissive one when it comes to-" Jackson was cut off by Derek clearing his throat. The Alpha rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then his knuckles all while looking dead at Jackson.

"Actually," Derek let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm the bottom." The room instantly became tense and Derek stood.

"Now, what were you saying about how no **real** man would 'take it up the ass'." Derek stood looming over Jackson, the rich boy gulped. But, this intense scary moment was quickly ruined, by none other than Stiles and his hysterical laughter. After the others heard him, none could help but join in.

* * *

The first to leave were Jackson and Allison, Jackson had said something about getting all the information he needed, but really who knew with that psycho. Stiles would have told him that his phone needed to be fixed, but he decided against it. It's not Stiles's fault that Jackson didn't realize that every time he lifted his phone there was a little red light shining, really it was almost as if he had been... recording... the, entire time. _That little_-!

Stiles felt himself being pulled to the side, and when he looked it was exactly who he expected. Scott.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Stiles-"

"Scott." They both laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison. Finding nothing else to do they gave each other one of those 'bro hugs', but Scott quickly pulled away when he heard a rumbling noise coming from Derek.

"Well, I've got to go." Scott pointed towards the door, he would have to run since Allison had given Jackson a ride home.

"See yah' later man." Chased Stiles. Now it was just him, Derek and the beta's. Speaking of the wolves, where were they?

'psst!' Stiles looked to the side. He must be hearing things.

'pssst!' There it was again! Nope, nothing.

"pssssssssssssssssssssssssst!' Stiles looked toward the stairs, nada.

"Oh my god Stiles! Just come out here!" Stiles finally turned around and saw Erica at the door. When he got to the porch he was handed a bottle of root beer by Isaac. Stiles looked at the drink.

"Seriously? Can't I get like some beer or-" Derek raised a hand and cut Stiles off.

"Stiles, I might be off duty right now, but I'm still a cop. Who works with your dad." Stiles popped the bottle open and took a sip, admitting defeat.

"So, just out of curiosity." Said Erica, watching both Stiles and Derek carefully then fully facing Stiles.

"If your a top why are you with Derek. I mean like sure, his body, his face, his hair,... his eyes, his ass... what was I saying again?" Stiles choked on his drink and went into a coughing fit.

"Oh yeah!" Erica's face brightened up.

"He doesn't look like he'd easily submit to anyone, unless I'm wrong." She looked over to Derek and smirked.

"Well actually-" Started Stiles.

"You're right, I'm not easy to dominate." Cut in Derek. He stood to get another bottle.

"But. I give great head." His beta's eyes grew three sizes that day. Just kidding, but seriously they were shocked.

Derekdrank the remainder of his root beer in one quick swig, lips lingering farther down the length of the bottle. He pulled away with a 'pop!'.

Well... that was a turn on.

* * *

**Probably ended horribly, I tried taking my time with this. But I don't know. And I made a decision! That other fic I said I would write won't be a one shot, but it will still take place after this one, just that Sterek isn't the main focus, it's a different pairing. One not too popular I guess. Hint MxM. Not Scisaac.**

**Later on I'll go over my story and fix some mistakes that I'm 1,000,000,000,000% sure I made. Again, thanks for liking my story, unless you didn't... then... awww ):**


End file.
